


Getting Caught Is Half The Fun

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, Kind of voyeurism, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: He was just on the brink, ready to take the leap and luxuriate in tensing muscles and words of praise when a small sound caught his ears, a clicking noise followed by a soft gasp. His eye’s flickered open slightly, unfocused with pleasure but seconds later they locked onto a sight that made his blood run cold and his orgasm flee like Bambacrill runs from a Snenafill.“Dad?!” He chocked out.---Rick and Morty get caught having sex.





	Getting Caught Is Half The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's another request fic! Hope you're not bored with them, cos I'm not! 
> 
> The request was: I was wondering if you would consider writing something about Rick and Morty getting caught by the family?
> 
> Warning this fic contains 'Forced Voyeurism' (I don't know what else to call it, but forcing someone to watch basically)
> 
> If you have a fic you would like me to write come on down to my Tumblr [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/) and send me a message! Or just say hi, I'm very friendly :)

“Aaaaahhh, Yeah, just like that, Baby,” Rick groaned into Morty’s neck, his hot, alcohol-stained breath making all the tiny hairs stand on end. “Fuuuuuuck, you ride Grandpa’s cock so well.”

Morty’s thighs were starting to burn as he rhythmically lifted himself up and sank back down, but it did nothing to detract from the intoxicating sensation of Rick’s cock sliding in and out of him. They were home alone for once and were taking full advantage of that by having nasty, loud sex in the garage. Rick was reclining in his desk chair, one hand digging into his grandson’s hip while the other roamed his naked back, leaving scratches and crescent-shaped indentations where his nails dug in.

With Rick biting and sucking on his neck all Morty was able to do was stare out at the garage, trying his best not to cum too quickly, but he could feel it building already. Heat pooled in his lower stomach and his hole started to clench tighter.

“Ri-ick, Rick I-I’m gonna, hnnng- Grandpa please I’m gonna cum,” he whined, wishing he could prolong this pleasure but knowing full well he was not yet disciplined enough to hold off on the addictive tidal wave that crashed over him when he was with Rick.   
“That’s ok, Sweetie, you can cum- Mmmm, yeah, go on, cum for me,” Rick moaned in his ear before clamping down on his neck again.

As his orgasm drew closer, Morty’s vocalisations got louder, until every little whimper and wail was reverberating off the walls. He rode his Grandfather’s dick harder, slamming himself down on it and shuddering every time he grazed his prostate. He was just on the brink, ready to take the leap and luxuriate in tensing muscles and words of praise when a small sound caught his ears, a clicking noise followed by a soft gasp. His eye’s flickered open slightly, unfocused with pleasure but seconds later they locked onto a sight that made his blood run cold and his orgasm flee like Bambacrill runs from a Snenafill.

“ _Dad?!_ ” He chocked out. 

Rick pushed him backwards by the shoulders and grimaced at him. “Ew, Morty don’t call me daddy that’s gro- oh shit… Hey Jerry!” Rick had followed Morty’s horrified stare to where his father stood in the doorway, mouth agape, eyes wide, and a darkening flush on his cheeks.

“I… I… I… Sorry!” Jerry finally broke out of his mortified trance and turned to escape from the scene as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Whow! Wait a second!” Rick yelled after him. He threw Morty from his lap and launched into a pursuit of their accidental voyeur. Morty, stood shakily, rubbing his bruised coccyx and made after them, embarrassment and fear thrumming through his veins. He could hear Rick shouting further into the house.

“Where you going, Jer?! I just wanna talk!”   
He skidded around the corner into the living room and found his father face down on the floor with Rick sat astride his back, essentially teabagging his shoulder blades.   
“Rick?!” Morty yelled, suddenly acutely aware he too was as naked as the day he was born. He covered himself with his hands.  
“What?” Rick shrugged, clearly unconcerned with his state of undress. “I-I told him not to run!”

Jerry gave a soft groan into the carpet.   
“M-Morty, help me get him up Morty, before he wakes up.” Rick swung his leg off his son-in-law’s back, grabbed one of his arms then looked expectantly at Morty.   
“Oh, Jeez!” The kid mumbled before edging forwards and helping to haul his father upright.   
“O-ok. Get- Help me get him to the garage Morty, I-I-I- we need to wipe his memory.”

Morty couldn’t think straight, the realisation of what had just happened was starting to sink in and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. What if the memory wiper didn’t work? What if Rick broke it before he got a chance to use it? What if his dad told his mom? Or worse what if he told _Summer_ and she killed Rick? What if-  
“Morty! W-w-we’re all gonna die of carbon dioxide poisoning if you don’t stop hyperventilating!” Rick grumbled as they dumped Jerry into a chair and he started to loop a rope around his torso. “Just for the record though Morty, we won’t die of carbon dioxide poisoning. I-I-I just said that for dramatic effect-”  
“I know that!” Morty snapped, wrapping his arms around his chest to try and calm his hammering heart.   
“Sheesh, Morty, what crawled up _your_ ass? Ha ha, get it cos-”  
“Rick!” Morty wailed desperately, unsure why his grandfather was being so casual about this. “My Dad just saw us… You know…”  
Rick rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell, Morty, y-y-you can take cock like a champ but you can’t say the word ‘fucking’?” Morty blushed even more than he already had been.

“Can you please just hurry up and get the memory gun?” The younger man begged sulkily.   
“Wh-wh-what’s the rush?” Rick asked, giving the rope behind Jerry’s back an extra hard tug to make sure it was secure. “Only peo- beings from the Hesian 5 galaxy could get this bad boy untied!” He shot Morty a smug smile as though the kid was going to be mightily impressed, but his face fell a little when Morty continued to look at him with incredulity.

“Rick! Mom and Summer could be home any minute! We didn’t know Dad was going to be back, what if-”  
“I did,” Rick interjected.  
“You- Wait what?!” Morty’s mind was scrambling to keep up. Rick merely shrugged and smacked Jerry lightly over the back of the head with the flat of his hand.  
“He forgot his lunch this morning- Well I eat his lunch, so I knew he’d be back.”

Morty was dumbfounded. “You knew?! A-a-and you let me- us- you-”  
“Relax!” Rick said with a sly grin sauntering over to stand in front of his flustered grandson. He placed a finger under his chin and lifted it so Morty was forced to look into his face. “Getting caught is half the fun,” he whispered with a wink then swooped down and captured the young man’s lips.

Despite his anger at Rick’s stupidity. Morty still allowed himself to melt against his grandfather, moaning softly into the unhurried tangle of tongues when he realised Rick was, in fact, still hard.   
Morty pulled back to look at his lover. “You-you really like this? Getting caught?” He worried his lip. He’d give Rick literally anything he was capable of, and even more beyond, but this?  
Rick grinned as Jerry groaned from the chair. “Well, duh-doy! Nothing would give me more pleasure than getting one over on th-the waste of organic matter that is your father!”

Morty frowned at the insult. It _was_ true that his dad was an almost total waste of space, he didn’t really like Rick being so openly mean to him. But before he could voice his grievances though, Rick’s hands had slid down to the gentle swell of his behind and had started to creep his fingers inwards.  
“Come on, my sweet boy, let’s finish what we started.” He took Morty’s bottom lip into his mouth and bite softly while two of his fingers found his still lube slicked hole. Morty groaned despite himself as Rick circled his rim then slowly sunk inwards until he could curl his fingers and brush against his sweet spot.   
“Oh fuck, Rick!” Morty panted into the older man’s chest.

“Oh my god! You sick bastard!” Jerry yelled from off to the side, having finally regained consciousness.  
Morty made to jump backwards but Rick held him firm and continued his fingering.   
“Riiiick! No, I-I-I can’t! Not with my Dad here!” Morty whined but he was caught between pulling away and pressing back into those skilful fingers.

“Son, it’s ok, I’ll get you out of this and you’ll never have to see that sick fuck again!” His father yelled self-righteously, wriggling pathetically against his tight bonds. A hollow gesture under the circumstances, but the idea of never seeing Rick again still sent a shiver down Morty’s spine, and he pressed himself closer to the old man, staring at Jerry with fearful eyes.

Rick behaved as though Jerry wasn’t even there, pulling the boy’s face around to look at him again and giving a particularly clever twist of his fingers that made Morty’s breath hitch.   
“Rick can we please get the memory wiper,” he whispered desperately, shame and arousal making a confusing cocktail in his mind.   
“Come on, Morty-”   
“Hey, pal! Get your filthy, incestuous hands off my son!” Jerry yelled again. Rick immediately withdrew his fingers and for a second Morty thought maybe he’s had second thoughts, but no, the scientist merely grabbed his boxers from the floor and stuffed them unceremoniously into his son-in-law’s mouth.   
“Shut up, _Jeeeerry_. Y-y-y-you’re ruining the mood,” he snapped, then returned to scoop Morty up in his arms again. “Baby, it’s just a dominance thing. You love it when I remind you how in charge I am,” Rick cooed stroking his hand over the younger man’s face.   
Morty bit his lip, distracted by the muffled shouts from his Dad. “Yeah, but…”  
“Come on, Sweetie,” Rick bent down to breath into his ear, “I wanna fuck your ass and make your pathetic excuse for a father watch.”  
Morty had to bite back a moan. Not that he wanted his dad to watch, quite the opposite in fact, but the idea of Rick showing absolute dominance made his dick hard. “Oh Jeez…” he muttered. For Rick that was as good as anything.

Quick as a flash, the older man had pulled his desk chair over and positioned it so they would both be facing Jerry when he fucked Morty over it. He pushed the boy forward so his hands were on the seat, massaging his lower back to make him arch in a way that showed off his ass to his Grandpa. Rick moved behind Morty and began to play with his hole again, making the kid pant as he tried his best to keep his eyes screwed tightly closed and not look at his father. But every time the man made a sound they would fly open and he’d be faced with the horribly arousing reality of what was about to happen.

“Now Jerry, you’re gonna be a good boy and sit there and watch the show, aren’t you. Then when we’re done, maybe I’ll let you forgot _aaaaall_ about it.”  
 _Maybe?!_ Morty thought to himself, but before he could utter a word Rick had lined himself up with his entrance and pressed forward, burying himself deep. Both Grandfather and Grandson moaned in unison and Morty had to watch the disgust in his father’s eyes. But he didn’t care because now Rick was fucking him hard, harder than usual and he was loving every second of it. Below him, his dick was leaking onto the floor as every thrust forced a high pitched cry from his lips.

“You see this, Jerry? This is the embodiment of daddy issues. Th-th-this is all your fault Jerry, if you’d been a-a decent father this wouldn’t be happening! Yes, fuck Morty you’re so tight, Baby!”

Morty gritted his teeth against to slew of swear words he’d love to throw at Rick, he’d have to save them though, until this whole wretched, beautiful thing was over because right now has was about to have what felt like the strongest orgasm of his life.

“Ahhh, Grandpa please, I neeee-ed,” Morty begged, he didn’t really know what he was begging for. Release? For this all to be over?   
“Go on, Morty, cum on my dick, I wanna look in your father’s eyes and feel you squeeze me!”   
_Jesus fucking Christ_ , Rick seemed to have lost the plot entirely, but it was enough for Morty. He reached beneath himself and gave his cock a few hard strokes before cumming hard onto the concrete floor, with Rick following suit a few moments late.

Post-coital bliss wasn’t enough to stem the flow of unadulterated revulsion at his own actions. His father was crying, his Grandfather was laughing like a maniac and Morty stood in the middle of them like a pawn in some twisted game of dick-measuring-chess. The only consolation was that in a few moments the whole thing would be over for his dad, maybe he should ask Rick to wipe his memory too? Or was he just as complicit in this thing as his ridiculous lover, who was now slumped against the workbench.

Rick beckoned Morty over and pulled him into a half hug, kissing him repeatedly on the temple.   
“Well done, Baby, Grandpa’s proud of you,” he muttered. Words for only Morty to hear.   
“Can’t we get the memory gun now, Rick?” He asked quietly.   
“Yeah, yeah, I a few-”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” The three men turned to see a livid looking Beth glaring with all the ferocity of a mama bear at her father.

“Oh shit, Morty! Quick get the memory gun, now, go, go, go!”


End file.
